


Endlessly

by Astrumiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song inspired fic, just some fluff inspiered by a song by The Cab with the same name. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly

He found it in a small tourist trap between towns, the kind lovesick teenagers with no money bought each other. He didn’t plan it, it just happened.  
Like the first snow of winter, falling when no one is looking.  
Like he fell.  
The cheap metal glinted faintly silver like his mother’s ring; he gets down on one knee somewhere between apple orchard kisses and open sky glances. His eyes fixed on the ring in his palm.  
As far as proposals go it wasn’t quite like the movies, no poetry from Shakespeare or Blake it was a lot more like a softened rock ballad, which suited him just fine.  
“I-I know it’s not gold or actually silver for that matter…”  
“Dean.”  
“I know I’m not perfect, but I swear I could be for you. “ he pauses ever so shortly “and I can’t guarantee life will be easy , hell it probably won’t be with me, I’m no angel I’m just me but I will love you endlessly.“  
He dares to look up, it’s almost blinding.  
He thinks of the house they stayed at before, the beautiful empty one on the hill rising over the town. Remembering how his angel seems almost… almost at home there with the open spaces, and the warmth of it. He vows that maybe one day if they survive long enough he’ll buy it for them. A home.  
“I know what others will say, that I’m crazy for asking but…” he rushes thinking of all the others who are more luminous more deserving of this angel.”You need me; I hope you need me as much as I need you. I know that there are stains in my past I can’t possibly ever wipe clean and that I can’t give you the “perfect apple-pie life” but I swear I’ll do everything to be as close as I can to perfect, for you.  
“I need you.”  
The silence in the brief pause could render a mortal deaf; he waits almost dropping his gaze.  
“You need me, as I need you.” The light gets brighter as he smiles “Wings aren’t what you need Dean, you need me.”  
The angel sinks down to his knees, meets his hunter at eye level, to place a kiss on his cheeks, his nose, his lips.  
“I think the word I’m looking for here is”Yes”. He affirms into the space between their lips. They’re still pressed together when the hunter slips the ring with joy-trembling hands onto his finger.  
“Never doubt how infinitely dear you are to me.” The angel says as wings wrap around them.  
When they pass the little shop on the way out of town Dean takes his angel’s ring hand to his lips, and he could swear it shines just that much brighter as Cas smiles about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'm not really a writer, so apologies for any grammar issues and all that fun stuff. Let me know what you think and I'll be posing more stuff soon.


End file.
